A Knight and the Cat
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: (NSFW WARNING IN EFFECT) Jaune goes to try asking his crush out on a date during the school break, only to stumble onto Blake after her shower. They will find that they have much more in common before 'tending to their needs.' (Rated M for Nudity and Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions**

* * *

 **Warning: This one shot contains Nudity and sexual content. Reader discretion is strongly advised. (Read at your own risk)**

* * *

Jaune wasn't known to be the strongest fighter. He constantly loses in his battles against Cardin Winchester, has motion sickness and is the most clueless guy around. Yet, he knows when to place his team's safety over his own, willing to do anything for them if the chance arrived. Yet, as of this day, he was the only one in JNPR in Beacon due to the break as Pyrrha left for Mistral to reconnect with her family, bringing Ren and Nora along with her.

Yet, he didn't seem bothered over the fact as he was getting ready to woo the target of his affections: Weiss Schnee. To him, she was the ideal of perfection, despite her upbringing and her current position in Beacon's 1st year roster. That didn't stop him from admitting that she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, making him fall head over her.

Dressed up in a most formal way (long sleeve shirt and dress pants), he picked up a bouquet of flowers before fixing up his hair, nodding to himself before leaving the JNPR dorm room. Glad that his room was across team RWBY's he slowly paced over to the door before knocking on the door, the flowers in his left hand. Going over himself, he was certain that he wasn't underdressed before breathing in and out, calming himself.

' _OK, Jaune_ ,' he thought to himself giving out a smile. ' _This is your time to shine. Once the door is opened and Weiss sees me, I'll hand over the flowers, declare my love for her and ask her out on a date. All that needs to be done now is to wait._ '

As he did, he couldn't help but hear the sound of the girls' shower echo faintly, thinking that either one of RWBY was cleaning themselves up for the day ahead of them. He also noticed the lack of talking coming from the dorm itself, telling him that Weiss might have dragged them into studying for either Port's (who constantly talks about his heroism instead of teaching) or Oobleck's (he wonders what's in his coffee). After what felt like a minute and the sound of the shower ending, he let out a sigh before knocking on the door again, hoping that someone would open the door.

"Hello, Weiss," he called out while tapping the entrance with his knuckle. "It's me, Jaune. I have something that you may—"

Before he could finish his thoughts, the door eventually opened up to him to reveal Blake, but the way she looked was what shocked him the most. All that she was wearing was the towel wrapped around her body, and her form shined in the light as she was soaked, telling him that she was the one taking the shower. As she opened her eyes, her mind went into shock as she looked down, heavily blushing that she almost showed off her body to him.

"B-B-Blake…" she heard him stutter out, his face overheating from seeing her. "I-I-I—"

"Wha… wha…" was all that she could mutter out due to her shock before blushing further, slowly backing away while trying to close the door. "This…. This isn't…"

"W-W-Wait." Just as he took a took a hasty step forward, his foot got caught in the railing, tripping him on top of her and pushing her down to the ground. "Ow…"

"J-Jaune…"

"Ow… That hurt." Groaning, he moved his hand to push him back up, only to feel a soft mound and igniting his curiosity. "Huh… something feels soft…"

Giving it a few more squeezes, he unfortunately heard Blake moan lightly in the process, making him look up to see the cause. His face then twisted into pure shock as his hand was groping her breast, realizing that he had done something unforgivable. Looking over, he can see how shocked her face looks, her eyes widened while a heavy blush was visible on her face. Taking the hint, he jumped off of her before putting some distance between them, bowing before her.

"I'M SO SORRY, BLAKE," He shouted out, stunning her. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT TO YOU!"

"Jaune, what are you talking about," she asked him, only to listen to him.

"I swear I only wanted to ask Weiss out on a date, thinking that she would stay here in Beacon during the break. I had no intention of seeing you almost naked, and I really didn't meant to… well… feel your breast."

"Jaune, it's fine, I accept your apology." She then saw him look up in wonder while she looked away slightly. "But if you wanted to ask Weiss out, then I'm afraid you won't be getting any time with her."

"Huh? Why not?"

"She left with Ruby and Yang to spend time at Patch." She then noticed how downfallen he looked before getting up, gripping her towel to keep it around her body while she continued. "They offered her a place to relax while the break is ongoing. She was going to stay here to study, but those girls persuaded her otherwise."

"Oh. So it's the same with Pyrrha and my time."

"So you stayed behind," he heard her, nodding as an answer.

"Yeah, I don't want to face my family right now. Rather not face the baggage coming from home."

"I see." Looking up, he spotted Blake sitting down on her bed while scratching the back of her head, her cat ears in display as she kept looking away.

"Then why did you stay behind, Blake?"

"Huh," she turned to face him, his question surprising before going into thought. "Well, I was given an offer to go to patch, but I declined. I didn't want to leave behind any books I haven't gotten around to read."

"Like?"

"The sequel to the Man with Two Souls, the Lycan trilogy, as well as Tales of Another World and Ryu ga Gotoku. And then… there's my favorite… Ninja's of Love…"

"No kidding," he said in awe, leaning forward. "I thought I was the only one who read Ninja's of Love." He then smiled as she looked over in shock. "The plot twists that occur in every chapter, the tension between the main character and his rival, the love between him and love interest."

"Wait, you have read it?"

"I admit, I stumbled onto it when I ran out of comics to read." He nervously laughed as his hand went through his hair. "While the… explicit scenes were a little much, you have to admit that it's an interesting tale."

"Right? No matter what I say, my team just kept calling it smut and listen."

"Well ignore them if they're going to be like that," he simply stated, crossing his arms. "They don't understand true literature."

Hearing giggling, he looked over to see Blake holding her laughter in, covering her mouth with her hand. It didn't take long for him to join her in the laughter, both of them letting it out and holding onto their stomachs. If any normal person were to see them laughing, they would surely call them weird. Eventually, the laughter died between the faunas and the knight, allowing them to catch their breath.

"I have to say," Blake started, wiping the tears in her eyes. "I didn't think I would have this much in common with you, Jaune."

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as well," he answered back as he gazed at her, only to look away as he realized what she was still wearing. "Uh… Blake… you're still, uh…"

"Huh?" Looking over, she lightly blushed as she was still in her towel before looking back at him. "Well… how about we forget about the whole… towel thing." She then moved over before patting her bed. "So how about we use the time to get to know each other."

"Uh, are you sure?"

"If I recall, we're the only ones out of our teams that stayed in Beacon. Might as well."

Nodding, he slowly stood up, looking back to see the bouquet of flowers ruined after he first fell on top of Blake. Sighing, he moved over to the side of her bed, sitting on the spot where she had patted for him before. Needless to say, he felt a little uncomfortable being near the faunas of RWBY, but when he got a better look, he couldn't help but admire.

Her raven black hair flowed freely behind her back after her shower, and after her shower, had been glistened to look radiant in the light. Her amber eyes, focused on staying in front, had caught his when they moved over to the side to look at him. Her frame looked well-kept as her position as RWBY's agile fighter allows for quick movement. He then looked at the cat ears, seeing the color go from her natural hair color to a dark violet.

"Uh, Jaune," her voice resonated in his mind, snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked at her blushing face. "I'm a little self-conscious about those. Please, don't stare at them so much."

"What are you talking about, Blake," he asked her, slowly placing his hand on her ears. "They're a part of who you are. And if I have to admit…" he looked away with a blush before continuing. "…they do look cute on you."

Blushing even further, she was about to say something when she felt her heartbeat rise, placing her hand over her chest. She's unsure over what had caused over it, but she believes that it must have been due to being near and talking to Jaune. Her one part of her mind eventually took over as she moved over towards him, surprising him over the sudden move before placing her hand over his.

"Blake, what's wrong—" he spoke out before seeing the look on her face.

"Jaune…" she muttered out, leaning in before capturing his lips into a kiss. He was shocked over the action as the faunas moved closer, placing her free hand on his chest. Trying to regain control over their situation, he moved his own free hand onto her shoulder, gently pushing her off of him and ending her kiss.

"Blake, what's gotten into you today," he asked her in worry, seeing her shocked before looking down. "Look, I'm your friend. I think I'd like to know—"

"Jaune," she interrupted him, sheepishly looking at him. "I have to confess… I have… I have fallen for you." Blushing, she pressed herself to continue. "But… I thought I wouldn't have a chance… when I saw you going after Weiss… and how I saw Pyrrha looking at you…"

"You…" Feeling guilty, he hugged her close as he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize you felt that way." He then began to caress her hair, calming her. "But I promise to ease you, Blake. An Arc never goes back on his word."

"Are you sure," she asked him. "But what about Weiss and Pyrrha?"

"Sure, I really like Weiss… but then I realized that what I'm going after… is just a crush. And don't get me wrong, Pyrrha's a great girl, but I only see her as a friend." He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder before continuing. "But hearing you say those words… I wouldn't mind giving us a shot. Just give the word, and I'll be there and help you out."

"Jaune…" Smiling, she hugged him back before pulling him down on the bed; laying down on her back while he's on top. "Then… would you mind… helping me with a massage?"

"Uh… sure…"

Smiling, she eased her body as her arms laid on the bed, nervous as Jaune placed his hands on her body before soothing her. His gentle touch sent shivers over her body as he eased the tension, starting with her arms before moving onto her shoulders. Her heavy breathing came in rhythm as he carefully dug into her stiff muscles, weaving his hands as he loosened them for her. She smiled as he hovered his fingers down to her legs, reaching her thighs before getting back to work.

She entered in a state of bliss as his hands continued to ease her body, unconsciously letting out a few faint mews in the process. Hearing her, he couldn't help but focus his attention on helping her body recover from the stresses of the day, his mind playing the earlier events in repeat. While he couldn't figure out how it came to be, in a way, at least he can keep Blake company.

As he continued massaging her legs until he was done, he was about to say something when Blake leaned up, capturing his lips into a kiss once more. Instead of struggling, he returned the kiss as his arms snaked around her body, keeping her close to him as they exchanged saliva in their mouths. Going back down onto the bed, he continued to make out with her as his right hand trailed to the hem of the towel, only to be stopped as Blake shook her head before breaking off the kiss, moving her mouth towards his ear.

"Not yet," she whispered to him before smiling. "You're too overdressed."

With that being said, she trailed her own hands down his back before gripping his shirt, pulling it slowly as he raised his own arms. Smiling, she took off the opposing article of clothing before tossing it to the side, gazing at his body with hungry eyes while licking her lips. Her hands then wrapped around his neck before pulling him back into another kiss, now slipping her tongue in mouth and wrap it around his.

Kissing her in kind, Jaune decided to shed off his pants as his hands moved over, removing the article with some form of difficulty, only for Blake to help him in kind. Blushing, he continued to pull off the pair of leg covers until they were no longer on his person, and as they broke off the kiss to catch their breath, their faces were tinted by the blushes present. Seeing his eyes go over to the towel, she gave him a nod, allowing him to pull the wrapping off of her body to reveal her naked body in front of him.

His eyes fixated on her breasts, he slowly moved his head over to kiss on her neck, hearing her moan over the action before reaching her collarbone and then reaching her right breast. He then licked her mound as she shivered, trailing it over until he reached her nipple, toying with it with his teeth before covering it with his mouth and sucking on it. Blake's breathing then became ragged as her breast was being sucked on, seeing his hand gently on her left breast and played with her hardened nipple.

"J-Jaune," she moaned out as she placed her hands on his head, keeping him on her breasts as she felt her legs getting dampened. Moving her hand down into his boxers, she heard him groan lightly as she felt his erection, smiling as she slowly started to pump it. Looking down, smiled smiled as her eyes met his, moaning once more he showed his tongue playing with her nipple to her.

While he savored in the taste of Blake's breasts, the young man eventually relented as he lowered himself down to her waist, seeing her legs closed as her face looked away with a finger near her mouth. Smiling, he pulled her legs apart slowly, seeing her womanhood soaked from the arousal before getting near it. She could feel his breath on her damp genitalia before arching back as his mouth met her region, moaning as he is eating her out.

Enjoying it so far, she placed her hand on his head as he feasted on her special area, feeling his tongue search his new sight. He can feel her moan out heavily as he kissed her wet folds, taking in the taste of her into his own body. Unable to help herself, she began to grope her own breast as he continued to service her, using her own fingers to flick her hard nipples while her hips began to buck from the pleasure.

"Jaune," she moaned out, her eyes glazed over. "It feels so good…"

"I am to please, mon chaton noir," he simply stated to her, hearing her lightly purr before opening her folds with his hands before inserting a finger inside, hearing her moan out even more. Hearing her breath, he used his limb inside her sheath to explore her insides, feeling how wet she was being in front of him. Digging further in, he felt her hips buck over the motion inside her as he rubbed her insides.

Biting into her fingers, she continued to moan out as she felt him pump his finger inside her folds, moving her hips into a rhythm. She then yelped as Jaune pushed in another finger inside her maidenhood, heavily breathing as he was thrusting them back and forth. Letting out a louder moan, she loses herself to her ecstasy as her hips moved in conjunction to his thrusts, feeling her walls slowly tighten around them.

Before she thought she could take it, Jaune took it to the next step by slipping in another finger into her nether region, causing her to widen her eyes in shock and pleasure. Feeling them inside her, she felt powerless to the thrusts as her hips increased in pace, moaning out louder than she has before. Just as she was about to adjust during the thrusts, Jaune eventually slipped them out, allowing her to regain her breath as he climbed over her.

"Blake," she heard him call out to her, making her gaze at him as lowered himself on top of her. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I do," she whispered out, slipping her hands down to the hem of his boxers. "But I don't want to have you feel left out."

Having said that in his ear, she slowly got up alongside him as she began to pull his last article of clothing off of him, revealing his hidden weapon to her at last. She gasped over how long his erection appeared to her, and as she looked at it more, she smiled as she lowered her head near it. Placing her hand on his hard on, she heard him gasp out as her face got near it, sniffing it before taking a lick on it herself.

To her, his hard on tasted a little on the salty side before continuing to lick it, trailing her tongue up to feel the veins inside it. Jaune only groaned in pleasure as she coated his erection in her saliva, switching between her tongue and her hand to spread the natural lubricant. Giggling to herself, continued to lick around the sides, taking in the salty taste before moving her eyes towards his. As she did, her hand peeled the skin back to reveal the tip of his exposed dick, earning another excited groan from the young man.

Licking her lips, she positioned her tongue onto the tip before moving it around, swirling it as it coated the glans in her saliva. The blonde male moaned as his head raised upwards, closing his eyes as the pleasure was getting into his head. The cat faunas also moaned as the taste was driving her insane and, before she could think otherwise, slowly started to cover the tip into her mouth, sucking on it and earning a hitched breath from the knight.

Bobbing her head up and down, she took in the length into her mouth slowly, using her hand to pump his rod in the process. His moans reached her ears as she did the blowjob, mentally giggling over how he was sounding to her. Taking it further, she started to engulf his erection inch by inch, slowly working her way down as the dick got closer inside her mouth. While she did, she moved her free hand down to her wet pussy, inserting her own fingers in it before moaning alongside him.

"Blake," she heard him call out in a heavy breath before moaning out once again. "Your mouth… it feels so good…"

Closing her eyes, she picked up the pace of the blowjob she was giving him, taking in another inch closer to the base of his body as her fingers pumped inside her wet regions. Wanting her to keep going, Jaune moved his hands onto her head as she continued to suck on his erection, pushing her head further in until the cock was inside her throat. She almost gagged as his tip reached the back of her mouth, but she pressed on, sucking on it and swirling her tongue while squirming over her own touch inside her pussy.

Both of them were in their own version of cloud nine as the continued to moan out in bliss in their activities, from Jaune receiving the blowjob from the cat faunas and Blake rubbing her own insides. Her mouth felt like something else to the young man as his erection was being sucked on and toyed with by the girl's tongue, and as he lowered one of his hands, he placed on one of her breasts, squeezing it and hearing her moan out more. It didn't take long for Blake to lose herself as she deep throats the erect dick, letting her hand hold it let go before joining his in her soft mounds.

"B-Blake," he managed to speak out, moaning out before feeling her mouth leave his cock with a pop. "Your mouth… it felt so good… but I…"

"I know," she whispered out, lying down on her back before spreading her legs. "I feel the same…"

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, she waited as he crawled over her body while she blushed. "Very… Please Jaune… please enter me…"

Hearing her say that, he nodded as he took hold of his hard, lubricated dick as she spread her pussy lips wide open, pushing his own hips as his tip touched her wet sheath. Both of them gasped as both their special regions touched one another and, seeing her nod, he slowly pushed his rod inside of her womanhood, hearing her whimper. He then felt a barrier preventing a full entry, seeing her whimper as he was touching her hymen. Leaning in to kiss her, he eventually pushed his cock all the way in, breaking her barrier and hearing her cry out in his mouth as he took her first time.

Keeping his mouth on hers, he slipped his tongue in to explore her oral cavity, feeling how the salty taste of his hard on lingered in her mouth before wrestling with her tongue. Whimpering, the faunas hugged her now connected lover as she accepted the kiss while her wet sheath got used to the feeling of his dick inside her, the pain slowly going away. Tracing her fingers down his back, she smiled as his body shivered to the touch before gasping as she felt him thrust backwards inside her pussy.

"You can move now, Jaune," she whimpered out to him, seeing him nod before thrusting his length back inside her, going into a slow rhythm. She moaned out as she felt pleasure instead of pain as he pushed and pulled back inside her wet vagina, biting her lip as their bodies rocked back and forward on the bed. Taking in one of his hands, he placed it on top of her breast, letting it squeeze her mound as her moans escalated.

As for Jaune, he was thankful for Blake giving him the blowjob earlier as his lubricated erection slipped back and forth inside her pussy with ease, feeling her damp walls while his hand played with her hard nipple. Leaning down, he began to plant kisses all over her collarbone, nibbling on her soft skin and feeling her hand on his scalp. Trailing his mouth down, he sucked on her form before reaching her left out breast, sucking on it before playfully biting on her nipple and sucking on it.

His actions let out a louder moan out of the cat faunas, too much into bliss while her pussy was being massaged by his dick while her hard bosom was being ravaged. Not wanting to feel left out, she began to move her hips alongside his thrusts, gasping out in bliss even more as her sheath took in its size. She then whimpered as Jaune began to pull on her chest's hard tips, blushing further more while her mind focused on the effects of their sexual intercourse.

Wanting to further their time together, the young man eventually left go of the soft bosom held hostage by his mouth, heavily breathing as he began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Using his free hand, he brought Blake's face over to his before linking their lips in another kiss, sharing their tastes as he continued to push and pull inside of her. Both of them moaned inside each other, and as he slid his hand down her back during their intimacy, he placed it on her rear before giving it a few squeezes, feeling her arms wrap around his neck in the process.

"Fuck… Jaune," she moaned out in the kiss as he picked up the pace. "You feel so good… fuck me… ravage me Jaune…"

"Beg for it, kitty," he called out to her, slapping her rear and getting a yelp from her. "Beg for it…"

"Fuck me, my knight…" She gasped as their kiss ended as she lied back down on her back, her breasts bouncing during the intimacy. "Please… ravage this poor kitty cat with your meat… claim me as yours…"

Smirking, he began to slam his dick inside of her pussy, hearing her moans getting louder as his tip reached her womb as her tits bounced. Due to the new wave of pleasure, her head arched slightly as her eyes went wide while her tongue stuck out, her mind slowly becoming a blank. She then felt his hands grip her wrists, pinning them down on the bed while his thrusts grew faster and faster.

Heavily breathing as she felt the dick touch her womb's entrance, her eyes slowly moved back as the pleasure was getting too much for her to handle. However, she slowly regained herself as she leaned forward before hugging him closer, her breasts being pushed by his own chest. Clinging on, she felt his hands trail down until they gripped her ass, moaning as she felt his cock slam inside her while her rear was being groped.

As for Jaune, his mind was in bliss as he continued to ravage Blake's wet pussy with his dick, feeling her walls slowly tightening around him. This told him that she was about to climax soon and, feeling a little adventurous, pulled his length out of her, causing her to whine out. Her whines were then replaced with hitched breaths as he placed his head back to her folds, sticking his tongue inside and ravaging her vagina with it.

"Oh god…" she moaned out, placing her hand on his face and pushing him between her legs. "Jaune… I'm about to…"

Before she could finish, a flick of his tongue inside her caused her body to spasm out as she came, spraying her pussy juices inside of his mouth. Her eyes almost trailed to the back of her head as the pleasure overcame her senses, and just as her body was about to collapse, Jaune gripped her waist as he got back up, placing his dick back inside before continuing his thrusts. Her moans were mixed with mews as she felt him rub her insides once again as she was picked up and embraced in his arms.

Having an idea pop up in her blank mind, she used her arms to wrap around his neck before smothering her mouth into his, wrapping her tongue with his as she kissed him like she was a predator. Her taste buds went into overdrive as she got a taste of her own vaginal fluids inside his oral cavity while her hips grinded with his, pushing his dick further inside her slippery walls. While she kissed, she eventually pushed him down onto the bed with him now on his back, breaking off the kiss before getting near his ear.

"My turn now, my knight," she whispered in his ear before leaning back, allowing him to see where his body was connected to hers. Using what strength she had, she began to lift her hips up and down to pump the dick still inside of her, moaning as her breasts bounced in the air. She could see how he enjoyed it as his head leaned on the cushion of the bed, relaxing his body and letting her take the lead while keeping his gaze on her.

As she pumped his erection, she guided her hands until they were on his developed chest, purring as she felt the muscles that have grown during his time at Beacon. Licking her lips, she lowered her upper body until she was near him, licking his pecks in the same way he did to her own breasts. She moaned in satisfaction as the taste of the blonde knight coursed through her body, making her shiver for more as her sensitive pussy wrapped around his rod, his tip reaching her womb.

Feeling his hands grip her ass, she gasped as his fingers clutched her form before his hips started thrusting again, driving her crazy as his dick kissed her cervix inside her. She then yelped as Jaune leaned back up before planting his lips on her breasts once more, sucking on them as if he was a newborn yearning for milk. Her eyes then glazed over as she placed one of her hands on his head, keeping him there as he toyed with her bosom, humping his erection as it grew inside her lower entrance.

"Mhmm… Blake," she heard him as he sucked on her tit, feeling him twitch inside of her. "I need to pull out… I'm about to…"

Realizing what he meant, she pulled him back down as she laid on her back before wrapping her legs around his waist, keeping him inside of her sheath as she moaned in pleasure. Keeping his head on her 'chest pillows' as Yang once called them, she felt him sucking on her nipples as he tried to desperately withdraw out of her. His cock's twitching didn't stop as she moved her hips to keep pleasuring it as her eyes let out tears of lust.

"Do it, Jaune," she pleaded through her moans. "Cum inside me… let your seed flood me…"

With that being said, he gave out a few more harsh thrusts until he finally climaxed, flooding her pussy and her womb with strings of semen. Both Jaune and Blake tensed up as the climax hit overdrive, with him keeping his dick's tip close to her cervix while her vagina willingly swallowed it into her. After what felt like pure bliss, they both tiredly collapsed onto her bed, both of them regaining their breaths.

"Wow," she breathed out, smiling as she held him close. "That… that felt amazing…"

"Yeah," he answered her, cradling her breast before moving to kiss her. "That was unlike anything I ever done before." He then grew worried as he looked into her eyes before continuing. "Blake… We didn't use any protection… what if you—"

"It's OK, Jaune." She then cupped his cheek as her smile grew fonder. "It was my safe day. And I really wanted to feel you pour yourself into me." Seeing him sigh out in relief caused her to giggle out, getting his attention. "But next time we do it… I'll make sure to take a pill."

"I appreciate it." He then thought about her words from before, looking at her with a serious look. "Blake, about what you told me earlier… would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"You dork." She then gave him a passionate kiss before continuing. "We already went past many steps, but I would love to." She then purred as she felt his hand pet her cat ears before giggling. "I expect a proper date tomorrow, though."

"I'll do anything for you, mon chaton noir."

Smiling in contempt, she hugged him close as their naked bodies basked in the afterglow, her legs lowering and freeing his waist before relaxing. Taking it as his cue, he slowly withdraw his dick out of her pussy before laying down beside her, leaving behind a small trail of his seed to pour out of her. Wrapping her with his arms, he closed the distance between them as he embraced her in a loving hug, getting one last glimpse of her loving amber eyes before they both passed out.

In the backs of their minds, their only worry is how to break the news to their teams, but they'll cross that bridge when the time comes.

* * *

 **A/N: I… have nothing to say… other than Writer's Block being a pain in the ass as this idea came to my head. Oh well. At least I got something typed up and ready to publish.**

 **As for how this idea came to be, I noticed that whenever it comes to pairings with Jaune with the individual girls of RWBY, I noticed that both Yang and Blake have less than a hundred, and Ruby having about over two hundred. I had to at least give one of these ladies some time with the blonde knight and, after what I did to her in my Macross crossover, I feel that Blake deserved a happy ending, resulting in this one shot.**

 **As for any other one shot ideas… I can see what I can do, but only if I get heavily slammed by Writers Block during my crossover chapters progress.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	2. Notice

**UPDATE: A poll has been established on my profile for a new One Shot. Which one should I do? Vote now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: The poll is closed, and the winning idea has been typed and uploaded.  
**


End file.
